Contre la Montre
by ExcessStoryPressbook
Summary: Suite de "Nouveau Regard." Elly, Lilly et toute l'équipe vont devoir mener une enquête sous pression afin d'élucider le meurtre d'un homme de trente ans en 2000. Mais lorsque l'enquête risque de libérer un dangereux meurtrier, les choses se compliquent...
1. Prologue

« Non attend attend ! Pose pas ça ici !

-Dépêche toi…ça pèse une tonne ton carton ? Qu'est ce que t'as mis dedans ?

-Un cadavre. »

Lilly hissa sa tête au dessus de la lourde boite qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

« Et tu te trouves drôle ?

-Beaucoup. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

« Bon posa ça sur la table là !

-C'est le dernier ?

-C'est le dernier. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et soupira. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord et regarda autour d'elle d'un air appréciateur.

« T'as fait le bon choix…Cet appartement est magnifique. »

Lilly imita son amie et s'approcha de la baie vitrée par laquelle passait un soleil hivernal.

« Oui…C'est pas mal…disons que c'est mieux qu'une chambre d'hôtel… »

Elles hochèrent la tête toutes les deux et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour défaire tes bagages ?

-Non…t'en as assez fait je crois. Je ferai ça petit à petit. Rien ne presse. » Lâcha Elly qui se leva pour fouiller dans les cartons.

« Et après l'effort, le réconfort. » Dit elle en brandissant deux verres à pieds et une bouteille de vin rouge. Lilly lui lança un sourire joyeux. La jeune femme déboucha la bouteille et rempli les deux verres à moitié. Lilly trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide bordeaux et claqua sa langue.

« Alors ? Tu retrouves tes repères ?

-Petit à petit ça me revient. Tout n'a pas changé ici. Et c'est vrai que d'avoir…un chez soi c'est…une bonne façon de retrouver ses repères. » Murmura t'elle soudain pensive.

« Enfin…t'as une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire pour profiter pleinement de notre unique journée de congé avant…un très long moment ! » Soupira Elly.

« Et si nous allions dîner ?

-Bonne idée…à défaut que je puisse nous faire un petit repas…je pense qu'on devrait sortir. »

Elles se sourirent d'un sourire complice.

« Bon…alors je file prendre une douche et on s'en va.

-Je ne bouge pas. J'ai de quoi m'occuper. » Lança Lilly en soulevant son verre.

Elly s'éclipsa devant sa nouvelle salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau couler alors qu'elle regardait son visage longuement dans le miroir. Elle retira son tee shirt pour le lancer à travers la pièce et alors qu'elle déboutonnait son jeans, son téléphone sonna. Elle soupira mais en voyant s'afficher le numéro de son chef, elle décrocha en soupirant.

« Allô ?

-Elly ?

-Oui, bonjour chef. » Elle se précipita jusqu'à sa douche pour couper le robinet.

« Avez vous eu le temps d'emménager ?

-Lilly et moi on vient tout juste de terminer oui…En quoi puis je vous être utile ?

-Nous avons ici Derek Miller…je suppose que ce nom doit vous être familier ? »

Elly leva les yeux au ciel, remuant ses souvenirs pour essayer de trouver pourquoi ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« Pas autant que vous le pensez chef. De quoi s'agit il ?

-Derek Miller est un meurtrier qui a commis trois meurtres entre les années 98 et 2001. Il a été condamné en 2003 à la réclusion à perpétuité. » Il se tut. Elly ne su quoi répondre.

« En quoi ça me…concerne ?

-Il a demandé une révision de son procès. Il prétend ne pas être l'auteur d'un des crimes dont on l'accuse. Une révision pourrait réduire sa peine et même lui permettre de sortir en conditionnelle pour bon comportement en attendant une révision.

-Les meurtriers…n'avouent souvent pas leurs crimes…

-Ils les a tous avoués…sauf celui de Ryan Brown… »

Elly frotta son front avec ses doigts.

« Et donc ?

-Le procureur aimerait que vous puissiez l'interroger pour s'assurer qu'il est bien l'auteur de ce meurtre.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Ils préfèrent passer par vous…vous êtes la seule spécialiste en interrogatoire disponible à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. »

Elle hocha la tête et ses yeux se perdirent sur son reflet.

« Quand ?

-Dans trois heures. » Elle sursauta comme si elle avait été électrisée.

« Trois heures ? Chef c'est de la folie ! Il me faudrait des heures pour étudier le dossier, la personnalité de cet homme…et pour me faire une idée !

-Il faudra faire avec alors.

-Chef non ! » Hurla t'elle malgré elle. Un silence s'installa. La main de la jeune fille se serra sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle soupira.

« C'est de la folie.

-Je vous attends au poste dans une demie heure.

-Je serai là… »

Elle raccrocha et sortit de la salle de bain, l'air déçu, abattu.

« ça ne va pas ?

-J'aurais aimé ne pas te le dire mais…Le chef, a trouvé une bonne façon d'occuper la soirée de notre journée de congé… »


	2. Chapter 1

Elle déboula dans les bureaux de la criminelle, à pas pressés. Son visage était fermé. Froid à la limite glacial. Sa mâchoire inférieure était serrée et ses yeux, d'ordinaire si clairs, s'étaient assombris mais personne n'aurait pu dire si c'était de colère d'avoir gâché sa seule soirée de congé ou d'interroger un meurtrier en n'ayant eu qu'une demie heure pour se plonger dans son dossier. Derrière elle, Lilly avançait lentement, plus en retrait, l'air presque amusée par la situation, un sourire mince au coin des lèvres.

Stillman attendait déjà leur arrivée et Elly ne fut pas surprise de le retrouver, flanqué de Scotty, devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Les deux hommes interrompirent leur conversation, en levant les yeux sur la petite tornade qui arrivait vers eux. Scotty, instantanément, esquissa un sourire en l'observant, se disant que malgré son air revêche elle avait ce comportement, oscillant cruellement entre une adolescente effrontée et une jeune femme capricieuse.

« Chef, avant d'entrer dans cette salle j'aimerais vous répéter encore que je trouve cet interrogatoire prématuré et particulièrement peu professionnel, considérant le fait que j'ai eu vingt neuf minutes précisément pour lire le dossier, que je n'ais donc qu'un profil superficiel de l'homme et de ses victimes, que je suis en jour de congé donc pas du tout préparée à une joute psychologique avec un psychopathe notoire et que j'ai bu.

Stillman haussa un sourcil, presque ironiquement, alors que Scotty se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un rire. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous avez bu ?

-Oui parfaitement. Avec Lilly.

-Combien ?

-Eh bien…c'est à dire que une seule gorgée…mais une bonne gorgée.

-Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre agressivité je pense que vous pouvez aller l'interroger. »

Cette fois ci, Scotty lâcha un rire bref et leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille se sentit rougir par la colère et serra ses poings le long de son corps.

« Chef. J'aimerais vous faire comprendre qu'il faut absolument repousser cet entretien d'une bonne dizaine d'heures.

-Le problème Mademoiselle Stevens, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas. Nous ne sommes en droit de l'interroger que pendant les trois heures qui vont suivre…pas une de plus. Ordre du substitut du procureur.

-Du « Substitut du procureur ? » » Articula t'elle péniblement.

« Mais c'est un comble, j'aimerais bien lui parler moi à ce procureur ! Tss, les juristes, ils sont aussi obsédés par les aveux que par le temps sans comprendre que l'un de va pas sans l'autre.

-Vous pourrez lui dire vous même quand il arrivera pour vous assister.

-Pardon ? »

A mesure que la discussion avançait, la jeune femme se décomposait sur elle même. Une colère sourde grondait dans sa poitrine, accélérant son souffle qui devint vite court.

« Il assistera à l'interrogatoire.

-C'est hors de question ! C'est moi qui l'interroge ou c'est lui ? Faudrait savoir.

-C'est vous. Mais il sera présent en tant qu'observateur. »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire cynique.

« C'est pour ça qu'il existe une salle d'observation. Vous savez derrière le miroir sans teinte ! »

Ils se turent. Elle frotta son front avec ses ongles et soupira.

« Je suppose que je n'ais pas le choix.

-C'est en effet le cas. » Elle acquiesça, visiblement déçue et contrariée. Le silence s'installa.

« Je suppose que…tu ne veux pas que je t'assiste ? » Tenta Scotty en souriant. La jeune fille le foudroya du regard.

« Non alors toi tu vas rester dans la salle d'observation. Je préfère. On sera déjà bien assez nombreux. » Elle adressa à Stillman un regard noir.

« Vous aurez beau protester, nous devons suivre la procédure juridique mademoiselle Stevens. » Sa voix s'était adoucie comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

« Bien, et où est il ce substitut du procureur maintenant ? Est il au courant que nous l'attendons ? » Elle scruta sa montre.

« Il est ici.

-Où ça ? » Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas.

« Eh bien où est il ?

-Dans la salle d'observation. Il vous attend pour…un briefing.

-Quoi ?! »

Lilly riait sous cape en échangeant des regards complices avec Scotty.

« Alors là c'est trop fort ! Il veut une spécialiste en interrogatoire pour la brieffer ?! »

Alors qu'elle s'avançait en rouspétant dans la petite pièce sombre, Scotty lui ouvrait gentiment la porte en s'inclinant.

« Si votre Altesse veut bien se donner la peine.

-Je trouve tes blagues de moins en moins drôles.

-ça, ça veut dire qu'on se connaît de mieux en mieux. » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur.

Lilly emboita le pas du petit cortège qui disparaissait dans la pièce. Une fois dans la pénombre, elle distingua Kite. Elle fut ravie de voir que personne ne s'apercevrait de la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues et de la lueur qui était apparut dans son regard. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil timide et un sourire éclaira leur visage, de cette même lumière béate et naïve que les amoureux arborent lorsqu'ils se retrouvent réunis dans une même pièce.

« Inspecteur Stevens, je vous présente le substitut du procureur Jason Kite. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. La jeune femme reconnaissant le nom de l'homme pour lequel en pinçait son amie s'adoucit soudain.

« Eh bien je ne vous félicite pas monsieur le substitut…Pourquoi êtes vous si pressé ? Avez vous un train à prendre ? » Ironisa t'elle doucement. Il lui sourit.

« Non, mais le procès pour révision doit se tenir demain en fin d'après midi. J'avais besoin de votre expertise…

-J'ai fait un peu de droit il y a longtemps c'est vrai, mais ce genre de…procès peut tout à fait se reporter. Qu'à t'il de si…particulier cet homme là qui empêche le report d'audience et nous fait rater à Lilly et moi notre soir de congé ? » Une fois encore Lilly et Kite se scrutèrent en silence.

« Il est en prison depuis dix ans…pour un crime qu'il n'a peut être pas commis. Dans le cas d'une erreur judiciaire, chaque jour…

-…Compte je sais. » Soupira t'elle alors en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle tourna son visage pour scruter l'homme à travers la baie vitrée. Il ne semblait pas très grand…en fait il était même plutôt chétif assis là sous la lumière crue des néons dans son uniforme de prisonnier. Il semblait presque fragile et attendrissant. Pas le genre d'homme qu'on pourrait considérer comme une menace.

« Il a son avocat avec lui…

-Et encore…c'est le plus gentil de la meute. » Elle esquissa une moue contrariée.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde veut que je sois assistée. » Elle lança un regard réprobateur à Stillman et Scotty.

« Nous avons un sérieux problème de confiance ici… » Elle soupira en serrant le dossier contre sa poitrine. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel elle semblait réfléchir. Puis elle se tourna vers Kite.

« Alors, quelle est votre stratégie, qu'attendez vous de moi ?

-Faites comme vous en avez l'habitude. Je suis uniquement là pour des soucis de procédure juridique et…

-Pour proposer un accord au cas ou. » Il acquiesça. Elle fit la moue.

« Mouais bon…et vous attendez de moi que je prouve qu'il ment c'est ça ? Qu'il a bien tué ce…c'est quoi son nom ce…

-Ryan Brown oui c'est ça.

-Pour éviter une réduction de peine ?

-Exacte.

-Et s'il dit la vérité ? »

Un silence plana sur l'assemblée comme si personne n'avait prévu cette option.

« Nous…aviserons. » Tenta Kite.

« Très bien. »

Elle entra en première, l'air confiant, suivie de près par Kite. De l'autre côté, Scotty, Lilly et Stillman s'étaient agglutinés à la vitre pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

« Ta copine est givrée. » Lâcha Scotty en l'observant avec un sourire qui en disait long. Lilly acquiesça.

« Et encore…t'as pas tout vu… »

De l'autre côté la jeune femme qui avait déjà salué le meurtrier et son avocat s'était assise.

« Bien. Je sais que nous avons très peu de temps c'est pourquoi je vais tenter d'aller le plus vite possible à l'essentiel. On vous a déjà lu vos droits et apparemment vous avez exigé la présence de votre avocat…puisqu'il est là donc je n'ais qu'un mince espoir que vous me disiez la vérité…

-Je suis là pour vous la dire. Lui là, c'est juste mon ange gardien. Principe de précaution vous voyez ? » Il lui sourit, dévoilant des dents cariées à l'alignement douteux. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en se reculant sur son siège.

« Le principe de précaution c'est garder des gens comme vous en prison pour le reste de leur vie. Mais ça c'est mon avis personnel.

-Heureusement que tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous…sinon la peine de mort serait monnaie courante.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire maître. » La jeune fille adressa un sourire déplaisant à l'avocat qui se rajusta sur sa chaise.

« Bien, alors commençons. Si nous sommes ici ce soir, c'est que monsieur le substitut m'a appelé. Il paraît que vous infirmez un meurtre qui vous a été attribué. »

L'homme désigné acquiesça et lança à la jeune fille un regard méprisant.

« Monsieur Miller j'ai besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche. Vous vouliez parler non ?

-Oui. J'infirme comme vous dites.

-Quel meurtre ?

-Du type là…Ryan j'sais pas quoi. C'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. »

Il s'agita sur son siège comme s'il était brûlant et elle vit ses mains chercher une place sur la table.

« Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

-J'sais pas, pt'être parce que c'est vrai non ? » Elle se racla la gorge.

« J'aimerais une preuve Monsieur Miller… » Elle allait poursuivre mais Kite fit pression sur son avant bras pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle lui lança un regard assassin et sa mâchoire se serra.

« Sans preuve de votre part, sans alibis, une révision de procès est inenvisageable. Alors soit vous avez quelque chose à dire. Soit nous partons. » Il se leva suivi presque immédiatement par Elly qui désormais regardait le meurtrier de haut. Il sembla se liquéfier.

« Attendez ! J'ai une preuve.

-Alors ça vient ? Nous ne sommes pas à votre service Monsieur Miller ! » Une nouvelle fois, Kite tira le bras de la jeune fille légèrement pour la forcer à s'asseoir. Elle s'apaisa par cet infime contact.

« Il la contrôle bien ton mec. » Lâcha Scotty à l'adresse de Lilly dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Alors montrez nous cette preuve.

-Dans votre jargon on parle d'alibi.

-Maitre dites à votre client d'accélérer. » L'avocat s'exécuta.

« Parlez avec Laurelei Chiffers. J'étais avec elle le soir où le type s'est fait refroidir.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit lors du procès ? » Lança la jeune fille brusquement sans le quitter des yeux.

« Quel âge avez vous ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde…

-Si vous aviez été plus âgée…avec plus d'expérience…vous auriez compris que si je l'avais dit lors du procès…j'aurais quand même écopé de trente ans…sans remise de peine. Alors j'ai préféré attendre…Dix ans logé, blanchit au frais de la princesse en me tenant à carreau et si on retire ce meurtre de mes compteurs je peux être libre dans cinq ans et si le jury considère le préjudice que j'ai subit peut être même que je pourrais sortir en conditionnelle…Si vous calculez bien je n'aurais fait que la moitié de ma peine...

-Si vous vouliez ne pas la faire, il aurait fallut être plus malin et ne pas vous faire prendre...»

La jeune fille se leva et enfonça le dossier dans son sac d'un air résolu sous le regard rieur du criminel et de son avocat.

« Je crois que nous en avons terminé. Mais j'espère pour vous que votre alibi est solide et que cette Laurelei existe bien parce que sinon vous allez retourner croupir dans votre cellule. »

Kite se leva à son tour.

« Je crois…qu'on n'a pas fini de se voir vous et moi mademoiselle Stevens.

-Oh oui…j'y compte bien Monsieur Miller. » Lâcha t'elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Kite et la jeune fille se scrutèrent, l'air grave.

« Comment se fait il que ce nom Laurelei vous soit inconnu ?

-Il n'a été mentionné à aucun moment de l'enquête comment j'aurais pu deviner que…

-Vous auriez du ! C'est votre boulot de fouiller à la recherche de faille dans un procès ! » Lâcha t'elle à bout de nerfs.

« Si son alibi tient la route, vous savez qu'il sera rejugé ? Et qu'en attendant il sera libéré sous caution ? Et la peine ensuite ? Sachant qu'il a déjà fait dix ans…qu'il s'est bien comporté...on peut craindre qu'il sera libéré. » Elle prit sa tête entre ses doigts sentant soudain la fatigue la submerger.

« C'est du bluff…

-Ah oui ? Et vous seriez près à y mettre votre main au feu ? » Elle soupira.

« Vous êtes exactement comme on me l'a décrit…

-C'est à dire ?

-…Vous êtes tarée… »


End file.
